Ein Kuss voller Liebe
by Robin Knight
Summary: Riku beging den Fehler, mit Absicht Sora s Gefühle nicht zu erwiedern, weil er dachte, es sei das Beste. Nun bereut er zutiefst, was er getan hat und versucht mit einem Lied, Sora und dessen Liebe zurück zu gewinnen. Wird ihm das gelingen? SoRiku YAOI


I could try you with a waltz,  
I could try you rock and roll,  
I could try you with the blues,  
if a song would do.

I could sing it high or low.  
When I let you go you know,  
I thought it was for the best,  
now it is so obvious.

Riku´s POV:

Nun stehe ich hier vor versammelter Menge, in einem überfüllten Saal, mit Tausenden von Leuten zusammen mit meiner Band ‚Twilight' und werde in wenigen Minuten mein neuestes Lied zum Besten geben. Ein Lied, von dem ich hoffe, dass du es hörst und dass es dein Herz berührt. Ich habe einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen und diesen möchte ich wiedergutmachen, sofern dies noch möglich ist. Denn als ich dich gehen ließ, dachte ich es wäre zu deinem Besten, aber es ist mehr als offensichtlich, dass es nicht so war. Ich ließ die Liebe meines Lebens gehen, weil ich zu feige war, um mutig genug zu sein, dir zu sagen, wie viel du mir wirklich bedeutest.

So here it is, here it goes,  
I could try rock and roll,  
change your life forever too.  
If a song could get me you,  
I could make it high or low,  
sing it on the radio.  
If that is what I need to do,  
if a song could get me you.

Ich betrete die Bühne, nervös wie nie zuvor bei einem meiner Auftritte und höre noch wie einer der Mitarbeiter sagt: „Und hier ist er: Riku Tsuki und seine Band ‚Twilight' mit ihrer Version des Songs ‚If a Song could get me you'!" Ich lächle in die Menge, obwohl mir alles andere als zum Lächeln zumute ist und suche die Reihen der Menschen nach dir ab. Doch ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht hier sein würdest. Zu sehr habe ich dich und deine Gefühle verletzt. Aber ich gebe den Wunsch nicht auf, dass du mich trotzdem hörst und mir vergibst.

I could run for miles and miles.  
I'd take off and I'd start flying.  
I could cross land and sea,  
if you just believe me.

I should not have hurt you so.  
This old house is not a home,  
without you here, there's no use,  
I've got no time left to lose.

Ich beginne zu singen, sehe die Menschen vor mir, die gespannt meiner Stimme, der Musik und dem Lied lauschen. Einige der Mädchen und Frauen kreischen vor Freude und werfen kleine Plüschtiere auf die Bühne. Andere wiederum singen und tanzen einfach mit oder heben Plakate in die Höhe auf denen steht, wie sehr sie mich lieben. Doch dies alles berührt mich nicht. Meine Gedanken, mein Herz sind bei dir. Ich singe wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben, gebe all meine Gefühle und meine ganze Liebe in meine Stimme und in dieses Lied, um dich irgendwo auf dieser Welt zu erreichen. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab zu dem Tag, als ich – feige wie ich nun einmal bin – dein Herz brach. Kalt und herzlos habe ich reagiert, als du mir gestanden hast, wie sehr und wie lange du mich schon liebst. Habe dich ausgelacht und wie Dreck behandelt, weil ich dachte, es wäre das Beste für dich. Ich dachte nur daran, was andere über uns denken könnten und nicht, was ich darüber denke. Dies war ein Fehler, ein Fehler den ich zutiefst bereue.

If a song could get me through,  
I'd sing my way, right back to you.  
Tell me how, to make it right,  
tell me now, I'll start tonight!  
I know I could make it last.

I swear to you that if I knew,  
what I was getting myself into,  
I wouldn't answer to my fears,  
I'd never leave you standing there.

Nun weiß ich was ich getan habe, wie sehr es dich verletzt haben musste. Denn nun spüre ich denselben Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Ich fühle mich einsam, verlassen und die Sehnsucht nach dir schmerzt so sehr, dass ich es schon körperlich fühlen kann. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich dir und mir damit antue, hätte ich anders gehandelt. Was würde ich dafür geben, wenn du dieses Lied hören und zu mir auf die Bühne kommen würdest?

Just look at me

If you'd only see me,  
I would prove my love for you.  
I could swallow half the moon,  
just tell me where, tell me when.  
I will have you back again!

Wenn du mich nur sehen würdest, ich würde beweisen wie sehr ich dich liebe! Und bevor ich mich selber davor bewahren kann, beende ich das Lied. Plötzlich herrscht Stille in dem großen Saal, alle Menschen sehen gebannt auf mich. Ich halte noch immer das Mikro in der Hand und plötzlich höre ich mich selbst sagen: „Dieses Lied widme ich Sora Yoru, meinem besten Freund seit Kindheitstagen. Dem Menschen, den ich über alles liebe und dessen Herz ich gebrochen habe, nur weil ich zu feige war, um ihm zu sagen, dass er mir genauso viel bedeutet, wie ich ihm. Sora, wenn du dies hörst: Bitte verzeih mir! Ich ... liebe dich!"

Zuerst war es still und dann hörte ich plötzlich deine Stimme. „Riku! Riku!" Noch bevor ich begreifen konnte, was geschah, lagst du weinend in meinen Armen und plötzlich kam wieder Leben in die Menschen. Sie begannen zu jubeln und applaudierten, während wir uns in den Armen lagen. „Ich liebe dich, Riku. Ich würde dir immer verzeihen und deshalb verzeihe ich dir auch jetzt"., höre ich deine leise, tränenerstickte Stimme. „Ich war so ein Idiot! Ich hätte niemals an die Anderen denken sollen, sondern an dich und mich". „Ich verzeihe dir, ich liebe dich"., schluchzt du abermals in meine Schulter und ich antworte: „Danke, dass du mir vergibst. Ich liebe dich, Sora und ich verspreche dir, ich werde niemals mehr dein Herz brechen, solange ich lebe". Ich ziehe dich hoch, umarme dich vor versammelter Menge und beweise dir meine Liebe mit einem innigen Kuss voller Liebe.

**A/N: **Riku und Sora © Square Enix und Disney

Sora´s Nachname 'Yoru' © Denja (meine beste Freundin)

Lied: ‚If a Song could get me you' © Marit Larsen

Story © Me

Gewidmet meiner Freundin und eine der besten Cosplayer NanjoKoji als Geburtstagsgeschenk! Happy Birthday!!


End file.
